


My Heart, My Love

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Surgery, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's wife (you) is having heart surgery and this is the tale of Ben taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff request from Nutell-ahh over on tumblr, I enjoyed writing this thank you.

_________________________________

My alarm goes off and snaps me out of my trance, it's four in the morning and I haven't slept all night. You see, I have heart surgery today and I'm pretty nervous. My husband Benedict is nervous too, he didn't sleep that well either. We laid in bed most of the night just holding each other, we didn't talk or anything but just held each other in peaceful silence. 

I reached over to turn my alarm off and sat up on the side of the bed to collect my thoughts before getting in the shower. We had an hour before we had to leave for the hospital. Ben rubbed small circles in my back and climbed over to join me on the side of the bed. 

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah, I'm okay babe." I nod and hold his hand. 

I can't eat or wear any makeup today so once Ben and I get out of the shower we are ready to go. I told him to eat something before we left but he said it wasn't fair that he got to eat and I couldn't so he would just wait to eat later. 

Ben hired a car to take us to the hospital so he didn't have to leave me to park the car. 

We held hands the entire ride to the hospital, both of us still nervous and a little scared. It felt good to have Benedict there with me to reassure and comfort me. Only 5% of the world has my condition and it's a very long surgery. I had a right to be scared, as does everyone having surgery. 

We arrived soon and Ben and I walked into the surgery center to get checked in. A nurse came to get me almost right away but she informed Ben that he needed to stay out and she would come get him as soon as I got settled in and dressed in my gown. 

The nurse got a IV started and then went to get Benedict from the waiting room. 

"Hi love." He said as he walked into the pre-op room.

"Hi." I said, scared to say much as I might start to cry. 

My surgeon came to talk to is soon and explained what the surgery would involve and what post-op was going to be like.

"How long will she be in surgery?" Ben asked.

"It's four to six hours long depending on how it goes." The surgeon answered.

Ben thanked him and the doctor left. 

"It will be okay." Ben said as he squeezed my hand and kissed me. 

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. Ben whipped my tears away as he started to cry as well. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. I saw the worry in them. 

"I love you." I said through the tears. 

"I love you two sweetheart." 

The anesthesiologist came in soon after that. 

We both wiped our tears away and greeted the doctor. 

"I'm going to look over your vitals and then I'm going to give you some meds through your IV to make you a little drowsy, it just knocks the edge off and calms you down a bit." he said as he started to take my vitals.  
******  
He left the room to go get some orderlies to wheel me to the O.R. so Ben and I had a moment together before i went to surgery.

"It's going to be okay, I'm not leaving the hospital. I'm staying here and I'll be with you when you wake up."

"Ben, I'm so scared." You say as you start to cry again. The medicine hadn't had enough time yet to relax me. 

"I know babe, I love you. I'm going to be with you in sprit okay and with you as soon as they let me."

"Love you." 

He held my hand and hugged me while placing kisses on my head. The nurses came in and rolled me out down the hall, soon I fell asleep.  
*********  
"Mr. Cumberbatch?" The doctor came out five hours later from surgery.

Ben looked to him and walked over to have a seat with the doctor. He hadn't been able to sit for very long, he'd been pacing the floor nervously for most of the time.

"Your wife is out of surgery now, it went well and we replaced the valve and repaired the hole. Not any complications thankfully and it's all done with now."

"Oh thank god." Ben said as he exhaled sharply before continuing   
"When will I be able to see her?" 

"She's in recovery now and will be for a hour or so as we monitor her. She'll then be moved to the heart intensive care unit where she can be monitored closely. Once she's in her room there you will be able to see her. We will be keeping her sedated for a while though as the pain will cause to much stress on her." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." Ben said and shook the doctors hand. 

Ben let everyone know I was out of surgery before getting something to eat at the hospital. 

Benedict was made aware that I was now in my room in the heart unit and rushed to be by my side. He knew I was still asleep and would be for a day or so until my pain lessened a bit but he still wanted to be with me.  
********  
Walking into my room Ben saw the wires and breathing tube that was hooked to me. He hated seeing me like this but knew it was necessary.

Sitting on a stool beside my bed he took my hand in his and kisses it. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb and held it up to his cheek. Ben stayed with me just like he said. Family and friends came to visit that night and urged him to get some proper food and rest for a bit but he refused to leave. He slept in a chair on the other side of my bed holding my hand all night.   
***********  
"Sweetheart, please wake up for me." Ben kept saying to me.

I woke up a day and a half later. He was still holding my hand, kissing and telling me sweet nothing's. 

I opened my eyes and looked to him with my eyes. Ben called the nurse and she came in to check my vitals and she got the doctor to come in and check my responses. They took the breathing tube out thank god. I still had oxygen but at least I didn't have something down my throat. It made my throat sore and the nurse offered me some ice to suck on. 

Once they left, it was just Ben and I once again. He had tears in his eyes as he was so happy and relived to see me awake once again. 

"My sweet darling." He said as he placed my hand to his cheek. I wiped the tears away with my finger and smiled. 

"The surgery went well, doctor repaired the hole and replaced your valve. Your good as new." Ben said smiling down at me.

My throat was too dry and sore to say anything at the moment but I wanted to scream I Love You and hug him tight but I could do neither right now as I had a incision down the middle of my chest and was in to much pain to move. 

Doctors gave me more pain meds and kept me feeling sleepy for most of my hospital stay. Ben, he never did leave my side for long. Holding my hand like I was going to fly away if he let go. My sweet husband, so kind, so caring, so supportive.

Most of my stay I was so drugged up I was talking out of my head. Ben thought it was funny as I was talking something about ducks and giraffes at one point.

As soon as I could speak again and I was in my right mind I told him just how much I loved him.   
*******  
Five days later I was able to return home. Wanda and Timothy, Ben's parents were there to greet me and help Benedict care for me. Wanda cooked out meals and cleaned up around the house while Benedict catered to my every whim. He stayed with me or in ear shot from me constantly incase I needed him. 

"I told you it was going to be okay." He said with a smile.

"I knew it would be as long as you were with me." I said before he leaned over me in bed and gave me a kiss.


End file.
